1. Field of the Technology
The present invention relates generally to call moving technology in a telecommunication system and, more particularly, to a method and network structure for moving a call leg.
2. Background of the Invention
In a telecommunication system, based on actual requirements, there is a multiparty call mode. In this mode, a call has three or more call parties, and each party is referred to as a call leg. A call leg communicates with other call legs that belong to the same call. During communication, based on requirements, a call leg may need to move from one call to another, and then communicate with call legs of another call.
In current technologies, an application server encapsulates and makes abstracts of the underlying telecommunication network capabilities to provide a simple and open service capacity interface to applications, and the application services are created through the open service capacity interface. For the multiparty call situation mentioned above, current technology, such as Parlay/OSA API, provides only creating leg and releasing leg methods that cannot move a leg from one call to another directly. With this technology, when a leg of one call wants to move to another call, the only way to proceed is, first, release from the original call to terminate the connection with the original call, and then create the leg in the destination call to connect with the destination call. While, in this way, a call leg can be moved from one call to another, for the user using this leg to communicate, the call leg must create a new connection with the destination call after the release from the original call. Not only is this approach complex, but also during the call move, the user communication is interrupted so as to interfere the continuity of communication, and data and states in the original call are changed so as to lose some important information. This is undesirable for services that need communication continuity, such as a charging service.
As described above, current technology cannot implement a call leg move from one call to another without terminating the communication of this leg.